


I'll Never Get Tired of That

by JasmineValo2349



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gi Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, johnny lawrence - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineValo2349/pseuds/JasmineValo2349
Summary: Surprising an over worked Johnny in a very short Cobra Kai crop top to help him relax.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Lawrence/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	I'll Never Get Tired of That

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd time of writing smut! Getting better boys! Also, I pretty much wrote this in one sitting so if there loads of mistakes forgive or comment on them nicely so I can change thme.

Frowning for the half dozenth time in a row, you looked over your reflection once again in the bathroom mirror. You wanted to surprise Johnny tonight considering it was February 14th. These past couple of weeks, he’s been up to his neck in pass dues for the dojo and was getting behind on the rent for this month for the apartment. 

Most, if not all the time you tried to help him with money, he straight-up refused your offers. Must be the caveman brain of his that didn’t want a handout. Although this time you were thinking of helping Johnny out in a different way. 

There you stood in a Cobra Kai tank top, the catch, it was a crop top, that just barely covered the swell of your breasts. You weren’t usually the type of girl that would wear this kind of clothing, choosing more of the comforts like sweatpants or just baggy clothing in general. You wanted to make tonight special.

You went back and forth on deciding on what you were going to wear for bottoms. You knew Johnny didn’t see you yet, he was too busy in the living room, chugging down his Coors and watching Iron Eagle for the twentieth time. You could hear him chuckle over something happening on screen. 

You dashed over to the bedroom where you kept some of your clothes when you would stay over for the weekend. Rummaging through the bag you looked for the perfect item of clothing that would really knock his socks off. 

Letting out a noise of triumph when you finally found what you were looking for. Little black booty shorts that were in no way appropriate for the public so you saved them for moments like this. Stepping in your black lace underwear you pulled up the shorts hastily and crept into the living room, leaning on the wall of the hallway with one of your shoulders, just eyeing Johnny. He wasn’t aware of you checking him out for quite some time,

“Hey, Johnny?” 

“What is it, babe?” He didn’t take his eyes off the screen as he took a sip of his drink. After you didn’t answer him his eyes went over to you. Your hands on your hips as you waited anxiously for his reaction. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” He didn’t say anything for a few seconds, which made it feel like time dragged on for hours, the more he didn’t say anything the more you began to feel uneasy. Johnny sat his beer down on the coffee table in front of him and walked over to you still silent. 

“Forget, it was a stupid idea.” You went to leave but his arm shot out and grabbed a hold of your elbow stopping you dead in your tracks. Glancing down at his grip on your arm and then back up to his hard gaze.

“Leave it on.” His voice deepened and his pupils expanded only leaving a thin ring crystal blue around them. You got back your confidence seeing how much you were affecting him as you could already see the tent forming in his blue jeans.

“Only if you wear your gi.” Challenging him with a dirty grin.

“Deal. Now get your ass on the bed.” You turned around to head into the bedroom but not before, he brought his hand down hard on your butt. You turned around but he was already at the kitchen table digging through his duffle bag from the dojo, getting out his gi. You were tempted to watch him strip but you knew it would be well worth seeing him when everything was in place.

You sped down the hall in a hurry and into his bedroom, where you took a running jump and landed on the bed. You waited for him to come in, minutes past and you were just about ready to go out and look for him but soon the door bust open. 

Looking like something from your wet dreams, he sauntered in with his gi worn loosely on his body. The muscles of his arms constantly moved as he walked further into the room. The headband tied tight around his forehead, with little pieces of dirty blond hair falling over it. The top of his gi was more opened than he would normally have it in the dojo. You figured that was to your benefit as you could almost see his whole chest.

“I heard there was a student that wanted to learn karate.” He smirked as he pulled you by your legs down the bed until you rested at the end. Leaving you at eye level with most of his exposed chest. You could just about get lost in his bright blue eyes that looked remarkable in the light. You sat up and ran your fingers up the length of his forearms and up to his shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

His hand descended in between your legs easing your thighs apart and moved his hand up and down the fabric of your shorts.

“You’re such a dork.” You chuckle out a moan as you pulled him in for a kiss, and hooked your arms around his neck. He pulled your lower lip with his own after you swiped your tongue across the seam of his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Even through your shorts he could feel how wet you were getting just from the attention of his hand, “You feel amazing princess.” He pushed you to lay down onto the bed beneath you.

“You look so hot in that shirt, I just about choked on my beer when I first saw you.” His confession made you blush. He continued mouthing along your jaw and down your neck stopping at certain parts to nip at. All the while giving your lower half desperately what it needed he pulled down your bottoms all the way off and moved the fabric of your underwear out of the way, his fingers making contact with your wetness. You leaned your head back so he could have better access to your neck as your brain malfunctioned with what he was doing to you. His free hand crept up from your hips and skimmed over your side and up to your breasts. Johnny pushed your crop top up over your chest but not taking the shirt off, leaving it bunched up around your neck.

Almost in a haze, he leaned down and planted soft kisses all over your chest some wetter than others. It wasn’t long before he abandoned his spot between your legs and brought both hands up to push your breasts together and pressed his face in the middle of them. Johnny licked over the swell of your chest and used his tongue to trace over your nipples.

“Someone must’ve been looking at my Christmas list because damn this is up there in the books.” He finally got a hold of himself and continued his path down your body. Johnny’s sandy blond hair dusting over your nipples and combined with the scratch of his stubble, it was all making you go wild the lower he moved his head. You dug your fingers into his biceps as his mouth reached your navel. Before continuing any further he took off the bottom of his gi, leaving just his top and the headband on.

“Take a seat, princess.” He pats his chest.

You crawled over the bed and up to his chest, swinging a leg over his body, you planted yourself over his pecs. He hoisted you up to his mouth with both hands gripping you tightly along your waist. Almost immediately when you hovered over his face, he brought you down and impaled his tongue inside of your tight warm heat over and over again. You let out a scream as your thighs pressed against the side of Johnny’s face. You rocked your hips over his face and grabbed onto a fistful of blond hair as you looked him in the eyes, He gave you a wink as he used his nose, his chin everything to his advantage. Saliva dripped down Johnny’s chin as you felt the shocking sensations of him moaning underneath you, looking back and you could see, he had a hand wrapped around himself, spreading his precum down his length.

His tongue took a long swipe up your entrance and to your clit before just staying there, sucking and kissing on it.

“Fuck, yes…” You threw your head back as he doubled down his assault on your core, “I’m so close, Johnny, don’t stop please!” Your plant your hands behind you on his chests as you ground yourself onto his mouth. His hair was a mess from your hands, stands sticking up in different directions. You were embarrassedly close to tipping over the edge already with how much attention Johnny was giving to your core. Your mouth dropped a little as you watched him press his tongue flat up against your slit slowly, making a show of it. The shaking of your thighs was becoming more noticeable, he didn’t give you much time to ready yourself as he swung you around so your back was against the bed. Almost knocking the wind out of you from the sudden movement.

“I’m not done with you yet,” He spoke so lowly with his mouth close to yours, you could almost feel his soft lips on yours, as he guided himself into you in one swift movement, bottoming out almost straight away. He sucked in a breath at the feeling of your tight heat constricting him. The feeling of your wetness enveloping him immediately Johnny moved his hands to grip onto the back of your knees and hoisted you up more, aiming deeper inside of you.

He held onto your waist, his thumbs digging into the meat of your thighs. “That’s it, princess. God, look at you. I wish we had a mirror in here so you could see yourself. How well you’re working yourself on my dick.” He panted out. He leaned down once again to give your earlobe a hard nip. His breath came out in puffs against your ear before whispering. “You’re so perfect. I could stay inside of you forever babe.” You whined as he continued to give you more praise as he carried on drilling his hips into you. Twisting a hand into your hair, he pulled you up to him and gave you a deeper kiss, moaning into your mouth. 

With you practically on his lap, he managed to get a better angle and started pounding his hips harder and faster into you, not letting up his pace.

"Cum for me princess, scream for me," he says as he reached down and started circling your clit with his thumb. You feel your orgasm taking over your body swiftly and cum hard around him, “That’s it, sweetheart.”

“Fuck Johnny! You feel so good!”

He followed you not too long after with a few more pumps of his hips and a groan tumbling out of his mouth against your neck. He sagged down against your chest and just lied there for a few seconds. He gives you a quick peck on the lips as he slowly pulls out. You feel hot liquid dribbling out of you and onto the bedspread as well as your thighs. You were going to have to get up and changed the sheets, you knew Johnny didn’t care but you would feel gross having to sleep on it.

“That was amazing,” You spoke up as he rolled over beside you, his chest moving up and down rapidly with his breathing. 

“I’ll never get tired of that,” He leans over to give you a few more kisses to your mouth. “You staying the night?” He leans his head on the palm of his hand twisting his body to face you.

“Yeah if that’s alright with you.” You admired his gorgeous face and breathtakingly smoothed skin.

“I only ask because I wanted to make you breakfast. I got this new bologna from the grocery store, man it’s the best you have to try it.” 

Before he got too excited you said, “Johnny, I’ll try it at lunchtime, okay. Not really morning food for me. How about I take you out to breakfast. Just the two of us then maybe we can go to the park and walk around. Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

He was silent for a little while, thinking it over, “Fine but I want churros on the way home, from the gas station.” You shake your head at his odd request but give him a smooch in agreement. 

“Alright, deal.”


End file.
